Dværg
Dværgeracen Dværgene blev skabt af Nimar i guden Djorkas billede, dengang Niraham endnu var ung. Racen blev skabt for at fjerne det vand, som Rasnasolin havde dækket stjernepladen med, og til dette formål blev dværgene gjort stærke og udholdende. Deres legemer blev små, så de kunne leve af den ringe mængde føde, som fandtes på pladen på det tidspunkt, og de fik viljen til aldrig at give op. Udseende Det kan ofte være svært for medlemmer af de andre racer at se forskel på dværgemænd og -kvinder. Begge køn er stærkt og robust bygget, og kvinderne har bakkenbarter, som bliver længere med alderen, ligesom mændenes skæg. Dværge går også ofte ens klædt, når de er udenfor Darconien. Ring- og pladebrynje, slagkofte og hjelm er hverdagspåklædning for en dværg, som ikke befinder sig bag sit riges stærke grænser. En dværg tager kun sin rustning af, når den føler sig fuldstændig tryg, og kun i Darconien tillader kvinderne sig selv at gå i kjole, da de udenfor landets skel altid er lige så kampberedte som deres mænd. Karaktertræk Visse karaktertræk går igen hos samtlige dværge, ligegyldig alder og opvækst. De er stædige og temperamentsfulde, men alle dværge bliver også opdraget til at vise respekt for både visdom og styrke, og altid at være ærefulde. Navne En ungdværg bliver ved sin fødsel navngivet af sine forældre. Han eller hun får ofte enten en forfaders eller darconisk helts fornavn, mens det kun får ét efternavn, som oftest fra den forælder, der er af finest herkomst. Maskuline darconiske navne ender ofte på -ur, -ar, -an, -rim eller -od, som Haldur, Brunar, Ulathan, Ragrim eller Glomrod. Til tider bruges også navne fra dværgenes dagligdag som Flint, Hjalte, Drag eller Malm. Feminine dværgenavne ender tit på -li, -na, -ura eller -yn, som Etalli, Olina, Jodura eller Delilyn. Dværgenes efternavne er næsten altid bygget op omkring et håndværk eller et materiale - jo finere slægt man er af, desto bedre materiale indgår i ens efternavn, som hos kongeslægten Sortstålsøkse. Nogle familier har også efternavn efter en dåd, som en forfader har gjort, f.eks. Sølvskæg. Religion Dværgenes eneste gud er Djorka, for i hans billede blev de skabt og til hans formål. Det hænder, at en dværg tilbeder endnu en guddom ved siden af Djorka, gerne Ragil eller Nimar, men han er deres Alfader og mægtigste beskytter. Alliancer og fjendskaber Dværgene er allierede med menneskenationen Emyr. Ingen ved præcis hvorfor, men det har med stor sandsynlighed noget at gøre med, at emyrianerne er mestersmede (i hvert fald blandt menneskene) og har store ambitioner. Dværgene hjalp emyrianerne under opførslen af Den Emyrianske Mur, fordi de havde respekt for et så enormt byggeprojekt, og sidenhen er de to riges venskab kommet så vidt, at dværgene har lært emyrianerne at smede sortstål - vel vidende, at Emyrs mestersmede aldrig vil give den hemmelighed videre. Dværgene har stadig alliancer med byerne Goldstein, Gråbjerg, Isbjerg og Fjernhjem i Goldberg len, men til gengæld er deres fjendskab med de øvrige minebyers ejere bittert. Valdemar Hvidsten har været dværgenes svorne fjende siden år 7 e.D., hvor han fik Murgo Aurumcana anklaget for forræderi imod Lenerne og afsat fra sin post som lensgreve af Goldbeg len i vanære. Lige siden grønhuderne kom til Rustbjergene og begyndte at gøre krav på dem, har dværgene ligget i krig med dem. Efter mange års stridigheder var en grænse mellem Darconien og Rustbjergene endelig blevet optrukket, men især goblinerne kæmper indædt videre for at erobre Darconien. Ligesom grønhuderne er sortelverne også dværgenes svorne fjender. Siden de mørke elvere begyndte at udvide deres territorium under jorden, er deres gange ofte stødt ind i dværgenes tunneller. Ved sådanne sammenstød har der altid fulgt en voldsom kamp, hvorefter dværgene har blokeret gangen igen, men tit efter at have lidt store tab, afhængig af hvor mange og stærke angriberne var. Dværgenes ældste og mægtigste fjende, er dog ikke nogle af Fanabinas børn, men derimod den Sorte Moders tjenere - troldene. Det var dværgene, som ved et uheld befriede disse kolossale bæster fra jordens indre, og lige siden har de kæmpet for at rette op på denne fejl. Den daværende højkonge tog hele sit folk i ed på, at de aldrig ville vige for en trold, og dværgene har opretholdt dette løfte lige siden. Byer Darconiens hovedstad er den mægtige by kendt som Runernes Hal. Her opbevares runernes hemmeligheder, og esserne ulmer konstant, som var de selve Darconiens hjerte. Også Djorkas Sale er en vidt berømmet by i Darconien, ligeså som Gråhald, der ligger under bjerget af samme navn. Helte og legender Mange dværge er kendte i det ganske Niraham, deriblandt legender som Ulathan "Pandedeler" Sortstålsøkse, Brunar Stenhammer og mestersmeden Serril Flammerune. Også flere darconiske slægter er berømte i hele verden, deriblandt kongefamilien Sortstålsøkse, handelsklanen Aurumcana, Bloddrager-klanen, Koldklinge-klanen, Sølvskæg og Blåtunge-klanen.